A second chancey for love
by xHikari-sama-lightanddark
Summary: Edward cullen loses his love but will he find another?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys!! This is my first fanfic, plz leave comments if u want me to update okay _ My BFF helped me with the spelling, I hope you like it I just wanted a story with all my fav people to read!! I hope you read it. kk au revor chao and my favorite sayanara (which means bye if u don't know :P)  
xxx

Hikari-sama

---------------------------------~~~~~------------------------------------------

It was quiet. Too quiet in the hidden leaf village. Edward cullen got back from his first mission and sasuke had given him a hard time. He went home to bella cullen. They had recently been married and moved to konaha wear no one knew they were vampires. "u okay" frowed bella who was busy making a blood cake for the victory party that nite. "yeah we defeated the music village that's why were having a party tonite remember?" said edward "oh ya" laughed bella. "I am so prod of you we will be togetherforever edward-kun" "hahaha" laughed edward. "ill never get used to that japanese kun thing, bella chan but I guess we are in konaha now!" exclaimed edward. "hey why is that cake shaped like that it looks familiar?" "oh it's a chancey its my favorite pokemon lol" They both laughed again and then narut o arrived "hey guys when is the party" he said "now I guess" they chuckled at the same time. Bella thought that naruto was cute but edward was cuter. Or should I say… more kawaii? Pretty soon more people came like gaara who was theyre friend now. ''Is sasuke-teme coming'' said edward, crossing his pale arms as his hair spun like a golden pumpkin blew in the wind of the open door and he blushed a little. "uuuum no said naruto" "why are u blushing?" "no reason' edward said. He looked at bella and remembered how beautiful she was an hoped that she would never die. Naruto gave him a dirty look but it made him look cute. Just as edward thought this there was a crash outside what was that?" he said and they ran outside "apparently bella had run outside and this time it was her own blood and not someone elses blood because she is a vampire. Edward ran up to bella "were u drinking blood bella" but then he saw that it was her blood not someone elses blood. "BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAA!!!" he screamed at the top of his longs. "BEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAA WHY ARE YOU DEEEEEAD???"

"ahaha" he heard and looked up to a tree and in the tree there was a mysterious figure  
"if you want to know who I am meet me in the final tournament''  
"final….. tournament?" edward chan said

"aha yeah final tournament" he said and then he was off but not before edward saw a flickeing fang

END OF CHAPTER ONE

plz comment if you want another chapter!! ^__^


	2. Chapter two

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed edward holded bella because she was dead but not too close because he didn't want to touch her blood and blood made him go crazy because he was a vampire. He wondered who the mysterious person was and then sasuke appeared. "WHAT HAPPENED"said sasuke "GO AWAY" said edward "BELLA IS DEAD BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T HERE, YOU WOULD BE THE ONLY ONE POWERFUL ENOUGH TO STOP THAT MURDERER I AM JUST A GAIJIN!" but he was blushing and so was sasuke but edward looked away when naruto gave him a dirty look again. ''I have to get my revenge what does he mean by tournament?" then he saw something shimmering under the tree and went to take a look at it.

And there

Under the tree

Was a fang shaped badge witch was what was glimmering and turned out not to be a fang on the person at all. 'Well I guess that means I know I vampire didn't kill bella-chan but WHO? And what does this mean?" "Actually" said sasuke who was still blushing "I think I know."

Everyone looked at him, "HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH?" he took out a poster, that was a pokemon poster. "I just found this poster covered in blood on the way here, that's why I came I thought you might be in danger." "u mean u didn't come here for the party sasu-sama?" "course not ore wa too busy for parties c'mon naruto lets go home" "okay" said naruto "wait!" exclamated edward "this party is now a funeral u have to stay" and they buried bella with her chancey cake which was her fav and her vampire friends came but they were bats. Then edward cried. But by then everyone had left. Especially sasuke. "thats it said edward if that guy wants a pokebattle he will get one I will become the number one pokemon trainer just as I have become the number one vampire and ninja" "wait" said sasuke who came back "im coming with you" he said "why" said edward. "because i…" said sasuke but he stopped before he could tell him his feelings "because I know a lot about pokemon and you know nothing" "grrrrrr" said edward but I guess your right so they started walking to the first tournament when suddenly naruto said ""wait edward I must talk to you in private" he had followed sasuke "okay I know that you have to defeat that guy but keep your hands off of sasuke" "why" said edward "nevermind" said naruto looking embarassed "wait" said edward "do you like sasuke?" but it was too late cause naruto had already disappeared because he was a ninja.

"wait" said edward "we are going to need a pokemon if we are going to enter a tournament" and then there was a rustling in the forest "it's a sign said edward bec ause it was a chancey chanceys is bellas fav pokemon" said sasuke and they caught it and kept walking to the first tournament. They couldn't really see the chancey for it was dark but little did they know it was a special chancey. Then they were at the first tournament. Then they were first tournament wear they beat people but it was dark". "in a few minutes the sun will come up" he said

END OF CHAPTA TWO PLZ COMMENT! gomeeeen


End file.
